conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelina II of Sierra
}} | image = Angelina II.jpg | image_size = 200px | title = Queen of the Columbia Realms, England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, Protector of All Sierrans | titletext = (more...) | succession = Queen of Sierra | moretext = (more...) | reign = June 21, 2015–present | reign-type = Reign | coronation = October 21, 2015 | cor-type = Coronation | predecessor = Smith II | pre-type = Predecessor | regent = Prince George | reg-type = Regent | successor = Marc, Prince of Sonora | suc-type = | spouse = | spouse-type = | consort = | succession3 = Queen of Guam | reign3 = June 21, 2015–present | reign-type3 = Reign | succession4 = Queen of the Northern Mariana Islands | reign4 = June 21, 2015–present | reign-type4 = Reign | issue = | issue-link = | issue-pipe = | full name = Elisa Madeleine | era name = 愛的 (Ài De) | era dates = 2015–present (Aide 1–Aide 3; ) | regnal name = Angelina II | posthumous name = | temple name = | house = House of Columbia | house-type = Royal house | father = Smith II | mother = Evelyn | date of birth = | place of birth = Porciúncula, GC, Sierra | religion = | occupation = Student | signature_type = Signature | signature = Angelina II signature.svg }}Angelina II of Sierra (born August 12, 1996 as Elisa Madeleine) is the seventh and current reigning monarch of Sierra, Guam and the Northern Mariana Islands as the Head of the Realm. As the Queen Regnant, she ascended the throne following the abdication of her father, Smith II on June 21, 2015. Her ascension made her the youngest monarch in Sierran history to receive the Crown. Her ascension and subsequent reign has seen the resurgence of republicanism in Sierra, especially under the regency of her great-uncle, The Prince Elder George. Angelina was born at the Occidental Palace as the first grandchild of then-Queen Angelina I and Prince Adam and is the great-great-great-great-granddaughter of the late Smith I. She is a descendant of , and is the seventh of the to the British , and is the current head of the House of Columbia. While she is legally known by her regnal name, Angelina II (in honor of her grandmother, Angelina I), the media and public has occasionally continued to refer to her by her princessly name, "Elisa". Officially on government documents including acts of Parliament, Angelina is referred to by her , Ài De (愛的), and is written in Sierran Hanzi. Her reign coincides with the current era, the Aide period. Having completed her education at the Wilshire Preparatory School, Angelina is currently attending the Santa Monica Boarding School her . While Crown Princess, Angelina attracted attention from the media and public to her life since her birth. With Angelina and her siblings heavily protected from the scrutiny of their royal parents, she nonetheless remained the subject of interest in the Sierran public sphere. Interest in Angelina has amplified following her ascension as Queen, as she only completed her high school education two months before. Her open conversion to the Sanctuary of Isachul, the largest denomination in Canaanism from the traditional Catholic faith of the royal family in 2016 merited its own controversy, with her new faith's eccentric beliefs scrutinized. The government of the Deseret, (which is dominated by who have historically opposed the Canaanites) expressed their condemnation of the conversion and threatened secession over the Queen's conversion. On January 24, 2016, Angelina II announced that she would fully dedicate and commit to her studies at , temporarily giving her great-uncle, The Prince Elder George, the powers, responsibilities, and duties of the monarch in all of the countries within the Columbia Realm as her proxy with the position of , until she completes her academics. Early life Born on August 12, 1996 in the Nursery Room of the Occidental Palace, Angelina was delivered by her mother, Evelyn, with the medical assistance of the Palace's personal on-site medical staff. Weighing 8.2 pounds, Angelina was delivered in the presence of her father, the King. Angelina was born in the same room where her father, uncle George, Prince of San Diego, and aunt Madeline, Princess of Santa Barbara. Shortly after her birth and the signage of her birth certificate, news of her birth was officially announced by her parents at the Occidental Palace Master Balcony before a public crowd. Her first public appearance was made on August 15 when she was carried in her mother's arms at a public outing. in Porciúncula and other cities across Sierra were conducted to commemorate her birth, and the Royal Jacobite Society held nationwide parades and gatherings to celebrate the firstborn princess of the Royal Couple. While her mother, Duchess Evelyn spent much of her time at the Palace raising Angelina and her siblings, Marc and Clara Maria, Angelina spent a decent amount growing up under the care of her nanny, Cornelia Ernesto, who served as the for Angelina's younger siblings. In addition to her siblings, Angelina enjoyed the company of her cousins, the children of her paternal uncle George and aunt Leslie as well as the children of her paternal aunt Madeline and uncle Ramon. Education Angelina received her first education from the Porciúncula National Mall Premier Daycare Center at the age of 3 and continued until the age of 5. Angelina entered at the Wilshire Preparatory School, an elite K-8 educational institution serving children of Porciúncula' most successful families. During summers, she and her siblings would receive supplemental training from professional tutors who helped strengthen Elisa's knowledge and preparation as Crown Princess. From a young age, Angelina began developing an interest in playing the , , and the —all three of which, she mastered by the age of 13. She also began writing , took lessons, and received private training from an instructor. After turning 6, her grandmother, Angelina I, passed, thereby making her parents the new King and Queen Consort of Sierra. This change in turn, gave Angelina the title of Princess and Duchess of Mojave, and made her the new to the Sierran throne. Her family moved from their private residence in Santa Monica to the Occidental Palace as a result, and continued her studies at the Porciúncula National Academy West, and was made an honorary soldier of the 1st King's Royal Guardsmen Regiment. Despite being a minor, she was made the patron donor of 12 charities and public-benefit organizations, most notably the Porciúncula Charter Libraries and Parks, and frequently made appearances, reading stories to children attendees. Heiress to the Throne While Crown Princess, she received rigorous training and preparation to fulfill this capacity throughout her life. She made frequent public appearances alongside her family and attends nearly all royal processions and events. In addition, she spoke on behalf of her parents and the Royal Household at occasions and events where they were not present. She was given the honorary military position of Field Admiral of the Navy during the 2015 annual Trooping the Color event. Through this capacity, she served as the ceremonial head of the Navy, a common position held by those with the Duchy of Mojave title. The Crown Princess' choice of fashion also attracted the attention of the media, who paid close attention to the attire Angelina is found wearing. Despite Angelina and her siblings' protective parents and staff, Angelina had on occasion, made appearances and statements to the press without the prior knowledge of the Royal Household or government. Deemed charming, courteous, and kind, Angelina received praise from the public as a "true princess". Ascension as Queen On July 22, 2015, Angelina's father, Smith II, declared his abdication before Parliament and transferred the Crown to her, thus rendering her Queen of Sierra. In becoming Queen, she became the seventh monarch and second queen of Sierra, as well as the youngest to accede to the throne, as well as the youngest current reigning monarch at the time. She took up the regnal name of Angelina II, in honor of her grandmother, and bequeathed the titles of "Duke and Duchess of Cabo" unto her parents as her first acts as queen. Almost exactly three months later, on October 23, 2015, Angelina II was formally as Queen of Sierra at the entrance of the West Wing of the Parliament Building in the presence of her family, including her father, and other important figures. Reign As queen, Angelina wields a considerable amount of power and responsibilities including her royal prerogatives through the Constitution. In practice and out of quasi-legal convention however, she has relegated virtually all of her powers and duties onto the Prime Minister, the Kingdom's . Angelina stated that it was her intention to continue fulfilling the role as a ceremonial and representative monarch, and abstain from entering the political sphere of Sierran government. In January 2016, Angelina announced that, in order to pursue a career in engineering, she decided to attend to obtain a master's degree and appointed her paternal great-uncle, Prince George the Elder to assume the Crown-in- for the duration of her academic studies. She stated that although she hoped to continue representing the state as its Queen, she believed that the time and efforts sacrificed in college would warrant a more abled individual to hold the Crown. As her father had recently abdicated and rescind to being a Duke, the natural choice was her father's brother, George, who is three years younger than him. However, her uncle refused to accept the regency, citing his own desire to continue his practice as a optometrist. The Queen then chose her great-uncle instead to fulfill the role of regent, a selection that received confirmation from the Senate. Although Prince George the Elder has ruled as regent on behalf of the Queen, the young queen has attended certain ceremonial functions, especially during national holidays and breaks where she returned to the Occidental Palace in Porciúncula. She attended the funeral of former Clark senator Jeffrey Benedict in June 2016, and witnessed the commencement ceremony of the new All-Sierran Surveyor's Corps in July. After the assassination of Prime Minister Steven Hong on August 12, 2016, the Queen made a rare, televised speech from her dormitory quarters at Stanford, urging her people to remain resilient and strong, and swore to perform her duty as "Protector of All Sierrans" to bring the individuals and forces involved to justice. When Prime Minister Daniel McComb was elected as the new prime minister in October of that same year, she personally met and congratulated him, giving him the traditional sovereign blessing (offering her right hand to be kissed). She made another unscripted televised speech following the 2017 Pawnee earthquake, and took a break on her studies to personally travel to the Southwest Corridor to assess the damage, and meet with citizens. The queen described the experience as "harrowing and humbling", and donated $10 million from the Royal Purse to several charities of which she is patroness of. Patronages Although Angelina was still a minor while Crown Princess and was not legally responsible for her own finances, she nonetheless was listed as the patron of over 10 organizations and societies, most notably the Porciúncula Charter Libraries and Parks, which bears her name and arms in appreciation to its chief sponsor. All of Angelina's financial support to these groups were provided for by the Privy Purse of the Royal Household. As Queen, she will assume the patronage of the 500+ organizations her father presided over. Name Personal life Much of Angelina's personal life has been kept away from the public due to the protective nature of her parents and the royal constraints imposed upon her and her family. Known to play the piano, violin, and guitar, Angelina has also done poetry, taekwondo, swimming, , tennis, and basketball. Elisa has participated in her school's mock trial club as well as served as editor-in-chief of her school newspaper her junior year. Angelina expressed her hope to become a (similar to her mother's past pursuit) in the future and had hopes to attend the engineering program at the prestigious . She was accepted, and eventually decided to pursue her academics there on January 2016, entrusting the role as the Sovereign to her great-uncle, Prince George the Elder, as her regent. Media reported that he and Prince Karl of Mariana were potentially interested in each other when she visited Mariana in 2013. Upon his departure for Sierra in 2015, it was further reported that the pair were romantically involved, confirmed by the Sierran Royal Family. The pair announced an engagement in May 2016, with a wedding date for 23 December 2016. Religion Although she was raised as a Catholic, the traditional faith of the Sierran monarchy, she announced in June 2016 that she was a Sanctionist Canaanite and professed that "Isachul is God". Her faith has caused controversy, especially in the Deseret where the Mormon theocracy has traditionally opposed the Canaanites, and threatened to leave the Kingdom if they were to continue being ruled by a Canaanite. According to media sources, the Sierran Royal Family was also quite disappointed in the Queen's apparent conversion, which occurred some time when she was 17. The Royal Family, including her father, were made aware of her conversion several months prior to her public announcement when she was still Crown Princess. Few other royals have detracted from Catholicism in Sierran royal history, but all of the non-Catholic royals up until Angelina were Protestant Christians. She was listed as a member of the Palo Alto Sanctuary of Isachul Temple, and has occasionally attended its services, and has reportedly participated in the controversial practice of pushar ("bloodletting"). Since June 2017, she stated that she has returned to Catholicism, and insisted that it was out of personal conviction, rather than political pressure applied from Porciúncula or Salt Lake City. Her apparent re-conversion received mixed reactions, while the Sanctuary of Isachul stated that although her decision was "disappointing", they would respect her views. Pope Ignatius, a friend of the Sierran Royal Family, gave a welcoming message to the Queen, praising her decision to "return to the Church". Titles, styles, and arms | offstyle = Your Royal Highness | altstyle = Madame }} *'August 12, 1996 – October 15, 2005': Dear Lady Elisa The Marchioness of Lancaster *'October 16, 2005 – August 11, 2014': Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal and Duchess of Mojave *'August 12, 2014 – June 21, 2015': Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess and Duchess of Mojave *'June 21, 2015 – present': Her Majesty Angelina II by the Grace of God, Queen of Sierra, Guam, the Northern Mariana Islands, Britain, England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales and Protector of the Sierrans, Sovereign of Bénieîle, the Channel Islands, Los Pacifícos, the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, Rapa Nui, the Sierran Samoa, Paramount Chieftess of Hawai'i, Righteous Sovereign of the Deseret, Most High Lady of Cancún and Yucatán, and Sovereign of All Other Loyal Lands and Islands, High Lady Superintendent of the Realm, Head of the Realm, et al. As Crown Princess, she officially held the titles of Crown Princess of Mojave and Duchess of Mojave simultaneously while also unofficially holding the distinction as Crown Princess of Sierra. As is custom for all members of the sovereign and consort's immediate family, Angelina was officially styled as Her . When addressed, she must be addressed as Your Royal Higness before subsequent usages of the address Ma'am. Following her ascension, she is now styled Her Majesty before subsequent usages of the address Madame or Ma'am. Those personally acquainted with the Queen may refer to her by her pre-regnal name, Elisa or middle name, Madeleine. , , and a fixed in a |supporters = Dexter, a grizzly bear regardant proper, supporting a like staff, therefrom flowing to the sinister a banner charged with the Standard of Saint Andrew, Sinister a deer proper collared or, supporting a like staff, therefrom flowing to the dexter a banner or charged with the Standard of Saint George. |compartment = Motto 'Libertas sine sacrifico' in the compartment below the shield, with the Tudor rose, shamrock, and thistle engrafted on the same stem and scroll proper Argent. |motto = Libertas sine sacrificio |orders = |other_elements = Behind the shield a mantle Gules fringed and tasselled Or and lined ermine, at the top thereof the Crown of Sierra proper |banner = The flag of Sierra |previous_versions = (As Crown Princess of Sierra/Mojave) }} Honors National Damehood Under the 1955 Federal Statute of Royal Honors, Orders, and Awards for Minors, Angelina and her siblings were prohibited from receiving any honors, orders, or awards from heraldic orders both domestic or foreign. When she turned 18 in 2014, she became eligible to receive such honors although she has yet to be awarded. She and her siblings however, were not prevented from taking honors or awards from the civilian government or private organizations, and she received two notable ones as a minor. Civilian *2014 Young Sierran of the Year Award (Honorary) *2nd Place in the Gold Coast Provincial High School Mock Trial Competition (with team) Foreign * Order of the Dragon Family tree and ancestry Angelina is a great-great-granddaughter of King Pieter II of Mariana, through her paternal grandfather, Adam. Via him, she is a descendant of Russian, Prussian, Spanish, French, Austrian and the Hanoverian British monarchs. Through her paternal grandparents, she is both a descendant of King Jan III Sobieski of Poland and James VI and I. See also }} Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Monarchy of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:Sierran Royal Family Category:Canaanites